The Spell
by FairyTailandDisney08
Summary: Based off Disney's "Sleeping Beauty". In the kingdom of Fairy Tail, a young Princess is born to a king and queen. Though, the day the princess is born, a evil witch will cast a spell that will make the young girl parish on her seventeenth birthday. Going into hiding, the young princess is left with three fairies, trying to keep the girl safe.
1. A Princess is Born

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm new here on Fanfiction, so if my writing does need tweaking, please let me know. I'm up for any constructive criticism. **

**So, if you haven't read my description on my profile, I'll be doing stories that have the same story line as some Disney movies (which I don't own). This is the first one and it is going to be based on "**_**Sleeping Beauty**_**". Sorry if it goes a little bit off the story line, but I figured you readers would like something a little different. **

**Well, let's get on with the story. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters; Disney owns "**_**Sleeping Beauty**_**". **

**There is a poll on my page. If you want, go vote. The poll is up until I finish this story.**

_**Chapter One: A Princess is Born **_

In the kingdom of Fairy Tail, lived a King and Queen who desperately wanted a son or daughter that they could love and cherish for the rest of their lives. They wanted their child to run the kingdom after they are gone. 

Jude and Layla Heartfillia got their wish one lovely morning when the sun was at its brightest. They were blessed with a baby girl, one that they named Lucy, whose head was already covered with a little bit of blonde hair that shined like the sun. And when she opened her eyes, her chocolate colored eyes were bright and warm as well.

The whole kingdom of Fairy Tail started celebrating the child's birth. People danced and singed in the streets, performers came from far and wide to dance around the palace to get a glimpse at the baby girl.

Jude called his childhood friend, King Weisslogia Eucliffe, king of the Sabertooth kingdom. Both kings arranged for a time and date for them to come over to the Fairy Tail Kingdom, and they even arranged a marriage between Lucy and Weisslogia's son, Sting, to help unit the kingdoms. They will be wed when Lucy turns seventeen.

When that day came, black nights riding black and grey horses entered the kingdom's walls, and rode up to the Heartfillia's castle. Weisslogia and Sting weren't far behind as they looked at the castle with a shine to their eyes, though, the two year old Sting wasn't happy about meeting his bride-to-be. He thought the young girl was filled with germs, which the father laughed at, remembering that he is still a young boy.

Weisslogia helped Sting off their horse, and they walked up the stairs and into the ballroom where they saw everyone dressed for the occasion. King Jude and Queen Layla sat at their throne, smiling at the two as they walked forward.

Sting ran a hand through his spiky, platinum blonde hair, his dark blue eyes bugged out of his head surprised when he heard the musicians blow the air horns with a royal tune.

"Let's have a warm welcome for King Weisslogia and his son, Prince Sting!" A man announced as the crowd clapped for the duo walking down a red carpet with gold trim.

"Weisslogia," Jude greeted, standing up and walking over to the taller and muscular man. "Welcome, old friend. Come sit down with us," He motioned for the two other seats placed next to his throne for the occasion.

Weisslogia chuckled and patted his son's shoulder. "Thank you, Jude. It's nice to see you again!" He looked at Sting, and motioned for him to walk up to Layla.

Layla stood up, her warm brown eyes welcomed the young boy, and her elegant blonde hair was put up into a ponytail that made her red dress pop even more.

Sting nodded to his father, and walked up to the Queen of Fairy Tail. Layla hugged the boy, and took the gift carefully from his hands, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Come with me," Layla said. "Your bride-to-be is in the cradle right over here,"

Sting and Layla walked over to the light blue cradle, and the young boy peered down into it. He saw Lucy, still looking a little chubby, her pinks a little red and her eyes closed from still being asleep.

He looked at her disgusted, but that only made Layla laugh.

"She'll grow out of that fat soon, Sting," Layla said, walking him down to the boy's father. "You may think something else when you see her then."

Sting crossed his arms and huffed, looking away while pouting. He walked over to his father's arms, and leaned against him, sneaking glances at the crib occasionally.

"Well, thank you for allowing us to visit, Old Boy," Weisslogia said. "And congratulations on the new addition to the family,"

Jude shook hands with the other king, and smiled, his blonde beard moving with his facial movements. His dirty blonde hair was combed back, and it came out a little bit.

"Thank you for visiting," Jude said. He looked at Sting with his black eyes, and smiled. "I just know you will grow into a handsome man one day. Have a safe trip!"

King Jude and Queen Layla waved good bye as they watched their good friends leave the castle. The Queen put a hand on her husband's chest, and looked at him.

"Are we getting anymore visitors?" Layla asked.

Jude nodded. "We are, Dear. The three fairies want to bless our daughter with a gift from each of them."

**CHARACTER ROLLS IN THIS CHAPTER: **

**Aurora: Lucy Heartfillia**

**Prince Phillip: Sting Eucliffe **

**King Stefan: Jude Heartfillia**

**Queen Leah: Layla Heartfillia**

**King Hubert: Weisslogia (Sting's dragon in the real Fairy Tail) **

**IMPORTANT: I WILL SUM UP ALL OF THE CHARACTER'S ROLLS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. Next, we get to meet the three fairies… and some other important character(s).  
**

**Lucy's name actually means "light". I looked it up, and tried my best to describe why they named her that (even though we all know Hiro-sama named her after one of the Beetles' songs).**

**INTERESTING FACT: Horses aren't really white unless they are albino. All horses that look white are actually grey. (I won't go into specifics with this story, like the breed of horse or anything. That'll be too complicated). I ride horses, so, I would like to clear that up with you. Don't worry; there won't be many interesting facts in this story. **

**Have a GREAT day/night! **


	2. Unwanted Guest

**AN: Here is the second chapter to the story. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters; Disney owns "**_**Sleeping Beauty**_**". **

**There is a poll on my page. If you want, go vote. The poll is up until I finish this story.**

_**Chapter Two: Unwanted Guest **_

Right after Jude said those words to his queen, the trumpet played throughout the castle, and the announcer opened up his tan scroll, reading over the words carefully so he could say everything perfectly.

"Welcome the Fairy Queen, Erza Scarlet!" The announcer yelled, once everything became silent.

A beautiful fairy with brilliant, red, sparkling wings entered through the door. Her long red hair flowed behind her with her bangs moving just above her dark brown eyes. Her knee-length halter dress followed loosely as her feet touched the ground. She smiling warmly at King Jude and Queen Layla.

Everyone clapped as she bowed to the new parents, her golden crown sitting perfectly upon her head.

"Welcome, Erza," Layla said, shaking the other queen's hand.

"Hello, Layla," Erza said, her voice filled with power. "And hello Jude. Congratulations about the new family member," She slightly smiled when she got a glimpse of the crib near the two thrones.

"Thank you, Erza," Jude said. "Where are the others?"

"They will be here shortly," The Fairy Queen answered.

Erza turned to face the door as the trumpet played again, and the announcer cleared his throat.

"Everyone welcome the Wood Fairy, Levy McGarden!" He said.

A petite, but cute fairy entered through the door way. Her regular sized orange wings fluttering behind her. Her short, curly, blue hair bounced on her shoulders as she landed on the cold stone ground of the castle. Her hazel eyes lit right up when she saw Erza and the royal family standing there, waiting for her to greet them. Her sleeveless orange dress went a little bit passed her knees, and flowed in the wind as she walked.

Levy bowed to everyone, and smiled at the family. When she saw the crib next to the thrones, she gasped, and a wide smile broke out on her pretty facial features.

"Congratulations!" Levy said, giving the new parents a group hug. "I can't wait to see how the little toddler grows up!" She looked at Erza. "Erza! You certainly are fast. You left Juvia and me behind!" She pouted, but then smiled.

Erza laughed a little, and looked at her. "I was afraid that we were going to be late," Then the queen's eyes darkened. "Do you not trust me, Levy?"

The smaller fairy shivered, but shook her head no. She visibly relaxed when she saw Erza's gaze soften a little bit.

The trumpet played again, bringing Erza, Levy, Queen Layla, and King's Jude attention to the opening door.

"Welcome the Ocean Fairy, Juvia Lockser!" The announcer announced.

A beautiful fairy with pale skin entered through the door. Her wavy, blue wings glittered like the ocean when the sun hits it with its rays. Her thick, long, wavy blue hair reached her mid-back. Her blue eyes landed on the others standing near the thrones, and her eyes glistened. Her knee-length, button up, blue dress was a darker shade then her hair and eyes

Juvia bowed to everyone, putting her right hand over her heart. She stood up straight again, and looked at the baby blue crib that was holding Princess Lucy, and she smiled a very small smile.

"Queen Erza and Levy, I'm sorry if I held up everything," Juvia apologized, calmly. She turned towards King Jude and Queen Layla. "Congratulations for the baby girl."

Jude and Layla smiled at the ocean fairy. Jude unwrapped his arms from Layla, and looked at the three fairies in front of him.

"I love your company, but what are you three doing here?" King Jude asked, looking at the three fairies in front of him.

Erza fixed her crown and dress, and looked at the King of Fairy Tail.

"The three of us are here to bestow three gifts to the young princess," Erza explained, slowly walking past King Jude and Layla as she walked up the steps.

Erza stepped over to the baby blue crib, and looked into it. She calmly smiled, and looked at the baby girl with love in her eyes. Lucy was still asleep, looking peaceful as she breathed evenly, and the Fairy Queen gently stroked the baby's cheek.

The Fairy Queen took out her wand, and twirled it in the air above the little baby, and watched red magic spin in the air above her. Erza's bangs gently flowed around her face, and her eyes narrowed in focus.

"I, the Fairy Queen Erza Scarlet, give Princess Lucy Heartfillia the gift of beauty," The red head chanted.

Erza made the red magic gently flow onto Lucy, and gave one last look before walking over to the other four, down to the stairs, and stood between Levy and Juvia.

Levy skipped up the steps, her hands holding her wand behind her back. She gracefully stepped up to the crib, and peered down at the little baby girl. She widely smiled, and kissed the baby's forehead.

Taking out her wand, she spun it around in the air, making orange magic circle above Princess Lucy.

"I, the Wood Fairy Levy McGarden, give Lucy the gift of singing," Levy chanted, making the orange magic float down onto baby Lucy. "May she have the most beautiful voice."

Levy kissed Lucy's little forehead one more time before skipping back over to Erza's side.

Juvia slowly started to walk up the stones steps, looking at the crib with curious eyes. She just got out her wand, getting ready to cast her gift when a green lightning bolt struck the middle of the throne room. The Ocean Fairy turned around when she heard a familiar evil laughing. Running back over to Erza and Levy, she stood in front of the King and Queen in a fighting stance.

The evil witch, Minerva Orlando, spread her arms while laughing. Her long, black hair with a purple glow flowed behind her as her green magic swirled around her. Her green eyes held malice as she glared at the King and Queen with a wicked smile. Her green strapless dress was covered by a black cloak with ripped ends.

"Well, isn't it Erza, Levy, and Juvia," Minerva sneered, her red lips sneaking up her face like a Cheshire cat's. "I see you were invited, but not me? How hurtful," She said, mockingly putting a hand over her heart.

Minerva looked around the room, and her eyes landed on the blue crib. She smiled sinisterly, and started walking over to the crib slowly. Erza changed her wand into a sword, and pointed it in front of the witch, her eyes narrowing.

"Take one more step," Erza threatened. "And I will separate your head from your body,"

Minerva look at the sword, enraged. However, she took a step back. Her eyes went back and forth from King Jude, to Queen Layla, and then to the baby princess. An idea popped into her head, and she started to manically laugh.

"Since I interrupted gift time, I might as well present my gift as well," Minerva said, looking right into the King and Queen's eyes. "The princess will certainly grow up to be beautiful and will be loved by all," She saw Layla get closer to Jude, making him wrap his arms around her protectively. "But… before the sunsets on her seventeenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle on the spinning wheel… and _die_!"

Layla broke out of her husbands arms, and rushed over to Lucy, wrapping her arms around the small infant. She protectively held the baby close to her chest, and looked at Minerva with fear. Jude rushed up to her, and wrapped his arms around his family.

Minerva started to laugh manically again, and Erza jumped forward, sword ready to strike. Juvia started to make water appear around her, and Levy was already making out spells with her wand.

Erza's sword was an inch away from Minerva when another lightning bolt struck where the witch was standing, making her disappear instantly. The sword hit the stone with a _clang _and she gritted her teeth. She started to inwardly criticize herself for not acting sooner.

"After her!" King Jude yelled at his troops.

His men mounted their horses, and exited the castle area to go and hunt down the evil witch.

Juvia made her water disappear, and she looked at the crying queen. She took in a deep breath, and walked up to her. She gently took Lucy in her hands, and gave the queen a reassuring look.

Juvia walked a few feet away from the royal couple, and looked at the now awake infant, who was looking up at Juvia with her beautiful brown eyes. Determination shined in the Ocean Fairy's eyes, and she held the infant with one hand as she made blue magic appear above Lucy with her free hand.

"I, the Ocean Fairy Juvia Lockser, will give Lucy the gift…" Juvia looked at the small child, ready to give Lucy the best gift. "To weaken the curse Minerva set on her, so instead of death, Lucy will fall into a deep slumber until she is awakened by true love's kiss."

Juvia made the blue magic sprinkle onto Lucy, and she looked at the baby girl with a warm look in her blue eyes. She looked at Layla and Jude, and saw them giving Juvia their grateful smiles.

The Ocean Fairy handed Lucy back to Layla and Jude, and walked back over to Erza and Levy. The Fairy Queen patted her shoulder while Levy gave her a hug.

"If you don't mind, Layla and Jude, will you allow the three of us to stay a little bit longer?" Erza asked, looking into the royal's eyes.

King Jude and Layla nodded their heads, and watched the three fairies fly up to the balcony.

The three fairies walked behind the red curtain, and Erza turned around to look at Juvia and Levy, ready to tell them what she thought of to keep Lucy even safer.

**CHARACTER ROLLS IN THE STORY: **

**Aurora: Lucy Heartfillia**

**Prince Phillip: Sting Eucliffe**

**King Stefan: Jude Heartfillia **

**Queen Leah: Layla Heartfillia**

**King Hubert: Weisslogia (Sting's dragon in the real Fairy Tail) **

**Flora: Erza Scarlet**

**Fauna: Levy McGarden **

**Merryweather:** **Juvia Lockser **

**Maleficent: Minerva Orlando **

**Samson (Prince Phillip's horse): Lector **

**The next chapter is finally out! Sorry if it took a while, I had a lot going on, but when I found the time to write, I buckled down and wrote. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Please let me know if I need to improve with anything; I'll gladly take advice about writing. **

**The next chapter will be out soon! **

**Have a FABULOUS day or night! (: **


End file.
